Searching
by BrujiitaBaby
Summary: She was driven by her personal mission to become good at her occupation: slaughtering demons. He had seen her from time to time ever since she joined, yet, never approached her. Not until Oyakata-sama paired them on a mission together. Now, it was like she was constantly in his life. He just hasn't decided whether that was a good thing or not. [Giyuu x OC] [Eventual manga spoilers]
1. Prologue

**_A/N: I have two other stories from another fandom that I need to update, but this idea hasn't left my mind in weeks... So I finally put it into writing! This story might be slow burn since I want OC to go through the process of becoming a demon slayer before she meets any of the canon characters, but she will meet some of them along the way! I will probably put this in the summary, but this story will contain manga spoilers. Not this particular chapter, but eventually! Thanks for reading!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own KnY or any of its characters. I only own my OCs._**

* * *

One might say they started out like any typical shoujo manga.

He was from a poorer family; one living in poverty and struggling to put food on the table.

She was from a much more luxurious, richer family who could get anything she wanted.

And yet, despite their fake and cheesy introduction to each other, the love they had for one another was genuine and real.

Sugawara Kenji was a generous man. He treated everyone and anyone with the same amount of kindness. Everyone in the village dubbed him as the Village Dad, for not only were his mannerisms more on the childish side despite not having children, but he constantly fretted over each individual's health and made sure the people of his village were eating right, getting enough sun, made sure they didn't stay too long out in the cold if their bodies weren't capable of doing so.

Because of his positive attitude, he often received gifts from the villagers which he protested in, but they knew of his living situation and insisted he take the gifts to his family. That was the only thing that made him reluctantly give in.

Kenji came from a good home, and he was the oldest one out of three boys. With so much testosterone in the household, Kenji's mother always insisted he actively go out and find himself a good woman. She had always said, _'You can't possibly stay here forever and take of us for the rest of your lives!'_

It was there where the man fixed his mother a stern, but stubborn, glare, which he replied with, _'I can and I will.'_

The man persisted in being a hermit, not straying further away from home unless it was in the village.

He was determined in keeping his family in the best shape even if the circumstances did not call for it.

And with this, came the bearings of the love of his life.

* * *

"_What is this?!_" A feminine voiced shrieked from somewhere in the household.

"_M-Milady, please calm down! Y-Your blood pressure—"_

"_I couldn't care less about my blood pressure, Kana!"_

She exhaled harshly, fumes blowing from her nose while the poor housemaid cowered in fear at the blonde woman, shaking in her kimono. "M-Madam Rei, you mustn't yell so loud or your father will hear—!"

Rei snorted, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she marched over the door and slid it open with a snap. "I hope the old man heard me. Who does he think is…" She muttered angrily, walking down the wood noisily as she looked for the man in question. "The gall to sell me off to some rat! Out of all things!"

Tsubari Rei was _not_ a happy woman. She had just gotten news from the housemaid that her father requested her presence. When she interrogated the poor servant as to _why, _Kana had confessed she heard an inkling of his conversation, and said something about an arranged marriage.

Rei was downright infuriated and now she had a bone to pick with the old man, as she aggressively slid the door open to the main room, startling the family sitting there while her father remained unfazed. "What is this I hear about you selling me off?!" She seethed.

Her father laughed boisterously, irritating her further. "Nonsense, darling! Come in, we have much to discuss!"

"I'd rather stand," she replied.

"Very well," he shrugged. "As I was just telling the Sugawara's, they have a plot of land in where I'm interested in. I've been wanting to expand more housing for future generations, and their home happens to be in that land. At first, I was ready to buy it off them, but then they mentioned about having a son your age." The man had the audacity to give her a beaming smiling. "So, in exchange for their plot of land, I give them the money _and_ a future wife for their son! Now that house will be put to good use!" He chortled, seemingly content with his decision making while Rei's mind was drawing blanks.

"… I should kill you for this, old man!" She screeched, ready to pounce on her father when Kana came rushing in, grabbing the young woman by the waist to prevent any future accidents.

"Milady, please! It's time for your bath, and you should be washed up for dinner. Your fiancé will be joining you!" Kana insisted, using all her strength to drag the blonde woman away from the scene.

"Fiancé…?" Rei muttered back dumbly, not resisting in being dragged off like a rag doll.

"Yes, milady. Sugawara Kenji will be joining us for dinner tonight!"

"… Is it illegal to murder a human under my own household?"

"I-I suppose it is frowned upon—"

"It's been decided. I'll slowly poison him—"

"_Milady!_"

…

Kenji happily hummed, arms crossed behind his head as the irritated female at his side followed along. The two had just gotten through a tense dinner, and Rei had proposed a walk in the moonlight. In no possible way was said walk romantic, despite the visual, but it was better than being stuck in a room with so much tension it could be cut with a butter knife.

"Will you stop humming!" Rei finally snapped after the silence that didn't involve the obnoxious man's humming, or the crickets strumming in the garden.

Kenji laughed despite of himself. "Why? Does it bother you, princess?" He grinned mischievously.

Rei's vein pulsed in anger as she readied her fist. "DON'T MOCK ME, YOU STUPID, IGNORANT, ANNOYING, FILTHY STREET RAT!"

Kenji laughed even harder as he stealthily dodged her incoming fists aimed at his face. "Whoa, whoa, calm down! I was just teasing!"

Rei exhaled harshly, clicking her teeth as she crossed her arms. "How are you not fazed at all by this arrangement?! How are you calm and not freaking out that you're marrying a stranger by next week?!"

This was what confused Rei the most about the enigma of the man. She could admit to herself, silently, that he was the most handsome man she'd ever seen. Black hair fading into crimson strands that ended just above his shoulder blades, a pale, muscled body that surprised her considering how their family lived, and he was almost a foot and a half taller in comparison to her 4'9 stature. What made her draw herself to him the most, however, were his eyes. A deep maroon set of eyes, that always seemed to be bright whenever he aimed a smile her way throughout the dinner. Even now, as he continues to laugh at her question, his eyes were crinkled to where his eyes were slits now, and his smile seemed to match how his eyes were; bright, and it made her heart stutter.

Kenji sighed happily, wiping off a fake tear. "Despite not knowing each other, princess." He chuckled at the way she glared at him. "I can see that in your heart, you're a good person even if you threaten to hurt me every five minutes. I can see myself falling for you, and my best intentions was to provide some wealth for my family. But now that I met you, I'm not dreading it as I was when I first got the news." He gave the woman a small smile, taking in her shocked expression as she raised a hand to hide her lips. "So, Miss Tsubari Rei, will you take a chance on this _street rat _and become Sugawara Rei?" He asked, smile still in place as he gently took the hand she held to her mouth.

Rei gaped, looking between his honest and warm gaze and the hand holding her own. She was hesitant.

They were both still fairly young; she, 18 and he; 20. Could they really promise to each other till death to them part? Could she see herself falling for this man just as he stated he is for her?

Looking back up into those red eyes, she gripped his hand a little tighter and gave a small nod, a small smile taking place for the first time that night.

_Yes, she could. _

* * *

Sugawara Rei can say she had enjoyed her life so far.

Getting married to the most amazing man, despite the circumstances. Meeting his family, who treated her as if she were their own daughter. Getting along with the siblings was always a bonus, as well.

Her husband had a great relationship with her father. The men had dinner every Sunday and never missed a day.

Well, until today.

The day where the couple would welcome their little miracle to the world.

All in all, for the past year, Sugawara Rei can say that her life was all wonderous.

But not today. No, not today.

She had been in labor for countless of hours; Kenji, that man, had the exact hour, minute, seconds memorized despite there being nothing to tell time on.

Rei had been panting, sweating, doing the exercises the midwives had been telling her to do.

But nothing.

Kenji had joked that their child carried the same stubborn trait she had, and she had bonked him on the head for the little comment.

Stupid man, he was.

She whined again, clutching the cloth beneath her body in desperation as pain racked through her body once more. Her contractions were getting much more intense, and she hoped this would be the indication of their child coming closer.

Kenji stayed kneeled beside his wife, worry and concern swimming in his eyes as he gently ran soothing circles on her round belly, while his other hand tightened his grip on her hand. "Just think of the positives, my love. Soon enough, our little miracle will be here soon. I hope they have your eyes," he crooned, pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead.

Rei panted, smiling weakly at the man looking down at her with so much love, so much adoration that it made her chest tighten. "No… I want them to have your eyes," she murmured. "Your eyes are the features I love about you the most; it's only fair they receive the same."

Kenji sent a smile her way, about to reply when a midwife disrupted their loving moment as she slid the door open. "Mrs. Sugawara," she greeted, stepping into the room and kneeling at the woman's spread legs. "I'll just be checking if you're dilated enough for the birth. Take a deep breath."

Rei did as told, exhaling when the woman was prodding at her cervix. When the midwife pulled her hand back, she looked up at the exhausted couple and graced them with a small smile. "They're ready to come out!"

Everything became a blur after that statement, with two more midwives entering the room with the necessary equipment, Kenji staying at Rei's side as he held up one leg while one of the midwives held the other. The man had made the mistake of peeking curiously down to where the magic was happening, and had paled considerably at the sight of the baby's head breeching through.

Rei had yelled at him before he could even try to faint. He had a duty as a father to watch this happen; he was not backing down with a little sight of blood!

He watched, now with fascination, as the head was pushed through the opening, and the baby had already started gurgling. As soon as their tiny body was out and the first high-pitched cry escaped from her lungs, the tears he was holding were now falling free from his eyes, rolling down his cheeks.

Rei wasn't any better as she hiccupped when the midwife gently placed the crying baby onto her chest, covered in blood and all.

"It's a girl!"

…

The Sugawara's lived in the home of where Rei's father built on the plot of land Kenji's family owned. It was a moderate house, with a small pond of fish and garden built outside to entertain the little one when she wasn't playing with her parents.

Rei was washing the dishes when she heard a small gasp behind her, following by an excited, "Do you really mean it, papa?! Mama was truly a princess?!"

Kenji's tone matched his daughter's. "Yes, she was! The most beautiful princess in all of the land!" He exaggerated, which made Rei roll her eyes but she smiled to herself nonetheless. "Just imagine all the magical things happening under her roof. Dragons? Kitsunes? They were roaming all over her yard like the rabbits that hop around ours."

A whined followed from the little girl. "Then why don't _we_ have any of those?!"

"Because," he whispered in her ear for the comedic effect. "You have to eat _and enjoy_ your vegetables before a dragon even thinks about coming to you."

She gasped, and Rei heard small but quick footsteps coming closer to her, then felt a tug at her apron. "Mama! Mama! I want to eat my carrots now! And my bro… bro… brocaloli!"

Rei giggled as she dried her hands on her apron, then plucked the child from the floor and relishing her little squeal. "Is that so?" She hummed.

The little girl nodded furiously, fists tightened in determination. "I wanna be a princess like you, mama!"

"You already are, my little Hisana."

Sugawara Hisana, the apple of her parents' eye. She had inherited her father's hair, the black fading into red tips. The tan skin tone of her mother, paired with what Rei deemed is her most precious feature of all. Her mother's eye-shape, with her father's maroon colored eyes. She had wanted their child to have his eyes, and she did. She looked so much like her father they could almost be twins despite the obvious differences.

The child's cherub cheeks puffed out as she pouted up at her mother. "I wanna be a _real_ princess!"

Kenji laughed as he rose from his spot on the ground, tickling the little girl's sides as she giggled and tried to swat his hands away. "You are a real princess!" He grabbed Hisana from her mother's arms, throwing her in the air and catching her. "You're our princess, Sana-chan!"

"Papa!" She giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck as she settled her cheek upon his. "Then that makes papa and mama king and queen?"

"That's right," he nodded, serious expression as Kenji used his free arm to pull an amused Rei to his side. "We're the royal family of Japan, Sana-chan. I'm surprised no one has recognized you when we're walking around the village!" The man had a shocked expression on his face.

Rei rolled her eyes once more before taking Hisana from his arms, the four year old yawning. "Enough of your antics. Hisana is due for a nap soon," she murmured, carrying the tired child to her room where her futon laid.

Kenji followed behind, watching as his wife tucking the girl into the blankets, running her hand through her smooth hair lovingly. Kenji smiled softly, and Rei caught his eye. "What?" She asked, tilting her head.

He shook his own head as he kneeled beside her, taking in their child sleeping. "Sometimes I can't believe… someone as ugly as me brought this beautiful gift into the world."

Rei snorted. "Do remember she has my looks too." At his cry of protest, she shushed him harshly, and he was reminded that Hisana was now snoozing away. Rei looked down at her, thumb placed at her cheek. "She's the most beautiful child I've ever laid eyes on. And she will grow up to be the most beautiful girl," she said, running her thumb on the child's rounded cheek.

Kenji sighed wistfully. "Ah, I see it now. The villagers will love her, practically worship her at her feet…"

Rei smirked. "Men and women of her age will pursue of her…"

"Yes, men and women—…" Kenji shot up at this. "I will not have it!" He hissed under his breath. "She will be single until she's 30!"

Rei chuckled quietly, rising to her feet as Kenji did the same. He followed her out to the main room as he spoke louder now. "I'm serious! I'll keep her locked in here if I have to!" He declared in a boisterous voice.

"Of course, husband," Rei droned, taking a seat on the small cushion. "Whatever you say."

As Kenji continued proclaiming that their daughter will become hermit just like he was for the first twenty years of his life, Rei watched with a fond smile on her face. She had the perfect little family, and she wouldn't trade them for the world.

…

It was at the age of nine, in the first week of December, on a Sunday morning, where she discovered her father deceased in his own bed, whereas her mother was cooking breakfast.

Rei had called her daughter to go wake up the man as he was known to now sleep longer than usual.

His health had been deteriorating slowly when Hisana turned 6, and Rei had brought specialists into their home to try and cure of whatever bug had bitten into his health. Unfortunately, said doctors said the situation was out of their hands as they haven't ever seen an internal sickness like Kenji's before, and gave them a worth of medicine to hopefully tame his disease.

And it worked, even for a while. Rei had noticed he had been growing weaker and weaker for the last year and a half, and she thought their child was oblivious to the situation, but the young girl had been perceptive and noticed how frail her papa had looked. His face looked more tired, a bit hollow from eating less, and how even lifting an utensil for long took incredible effort on his part.

When Hisana entered the room, she called out, "Papa?" in her usual chipper tone.

When she received no response back, she tilted her head and crept closer to his body, where his peaceful expression laid. "Papa? Mama said breakfast is ready! So we better get up and eat!" She insisted, kneeling beside his head.

With yet another lack of response, she smiled and poked his cheek, giggling. "Papa, come on! No time for games this morning, it's time to eat so you can be big and strong again!"

Hisana had started growing increasingly worried every time he didn't respond, and as she tugged on his blankets, she found his shirt-clad chest disturbingly still.

"P-Papa…?" She asked, eyes watering as her breaths came in fast pants, shakenly running a hand through her bangs. "Papa… Papa! _PAPA!_"

She swiftly ran off towards her mother, who looked startled from all the yelling. "MAMA! PAPA! H-HE ISN'T…!" She exhaled, her trembling form tugging at the woman's kimono insistently. "Mama! Papa i-isn't breathing!"

Rei's heart stopped as she swiftly ran in the direction of their shared bedroom, kneeling down to Kenji's unmoving body. She took in a shaky breath as she leaned her head down towards his chest, not hearing a heartbeat.

She choked back a sob, even as the smaller of pair of feet stopped beside her crying form. "Is papa… gone?"

Rei wailed loudly as she crushed Hisana to her, Hisana clinging to her mother as they both cried out for the great man in their lives known as Sugawara Kenji.

* * *

And now, she was sixteen when she discovered the horror of reality.

Hisana walked down the path filled of snow, smiling gently as the villagers bid her a good night as she bustled down the familiar way home.

She had been at the village since the afternoon, buying some dragon fruit for her mother. She always loved the tangy fruit; it always calmed down whenever she was feeling particularly upset that day.

Ever since the death of her father, Sugawara Rei had changed. Not entirely, but noticeably for the girl to nice. She still provided for her, cared for her. Loved her? Hisana wasn't so sure anymore.

There were moments where Hisana caught glares being thrown her way, as if she were the sole reason that Sugawara Kenji was not alive anymore; as if _she_ were the one who killed him with her bare hands.

She was at first hurt, but then learned to accept such looks from the woman. She didn't blame her, as Rei had no one else to take her frustrations out on. Her grandfather had passed away before she turned five, and her father's family had moved out of the country shortly after his death.

So she was all her mother had. She never resented her, never fought back as her mother verbally assaulted her with hurtful words, as the woman always apologized hours later and blamed herself for feeling such a way.

Hisana loved her mother dearly, and she did everything in her power to make her mother proud of her. So she studied under an older woman in the village named Nasi. Nasi taught her the ways of being an herbalist, from the types of flowers to stay away from and ones to take extra care, to the kinds of special ingredients to make herbs that gave different kinds of benefits for those who needed it. As she became Nasi's student, she was almost good at creating different kinds of herbs as Nasi herself. And now, the two ran the smaller shop hugged by two larger shops. It's unnoticeable to the public eye, so it'd have to be sought out to be found.

As Hisana hurried along home, to avoid the dangers of the night, she sighed in relief as she saw the familiar building of her household.

Stepping inside and kicking her shoes off, placing them in the cubby by the door, she called out, "Mama! I'm home!" She placed her bag of herbs on the coat hanger, waiting for a greeting back but never receiving one in return.

Hisana was confused. Even if her mother had grown to resent her over the years, she never failed to greet her when returning for the night. She would have deemed the woman asleep if it weren't for the lights being on the kitchen.

Rei always turns the lights off at night to let any demons think they weren't home.

Cautiously, as she walked towards the kitchen, she called out more softly, "Mama? I'm home now."

Entering the kitchen, she saw no one, but she saw the pot boiling. She maneuvered her way around and turned off the stove, looking into the pot and noticing the soup inside overcooked. She frowned. _How long has my mother left this on for?_

She heard a noise coming from her mother's bedroom and she gasped, swiftly turning around and rushing her way in. "Mama! There are you! I thought someone had robbed…"

Hisana's pupils gradually shrank as her eyes grew wide, a horrified gasp ripping from her suddenly dry throat.

There, feasting on one of the villagers she had come to recognize who would greet her every morning at the shop, was Sugawara Rei.

Her terrified eyes took in the disheveled and diabolic appearance of her mother. Her usual kind and rough eyes were now narrowed into slits, golden hues now shining back at her with black sclera surrounding instead of the regular color. Her tan skin tone now pale and gray, almost sickly looking. Her nails were now sharpened, her blunt canines now sharp enough to _sink into flesh so easily_, and strange markings along her skin that she couldn't make out.

"Oh…" Rei smiled, dropping the limp body of the villager onto the wooden ground. "I see you're finally home, dearest daughter."

"Y-You're not… my mother," Hisana gasped out, taking a step back. "YOU'RE NOT MY MAMA!" She cried out.

"Oh, but I am," Rei giggled, standing off and wiping the blood away from her mouth. "And what's better to show a mother's love than to devour you myself," she grinned before slowly walking towards the petrified and stunned girl.

"N-No!" Hisana cried out as she ran towards the kitchen, Rei following easily at an easy pace. Hisana ran into the kitchen, almost hyperventilating as she ransacked the drawers for a knife, trembling hands grasping one on the counter and aiming it with both hands towards the grinning demon. "Y-You stay away from me! You're not my mother!"

Rei sighed as if she were bored with the conversation. "I am, dear girl. I'm not sure why you're denying the inevitable," she mused, taking a step closer but stopping when the younger girl firmly grasped the knife in both hands. "You wouldn't kill your mother, would you?" She cooed.

Hisana paused at that, breathing stopping for a moment to think.

_No…_ Despite what her mother had become, what she had _done_, she would always love her mother. She didn't want to hurt her mother like all those times her mother hurt her. It wasn't in her being to do such a cruel thing to the older woman.

"No…" Hisana sounded softly, lowering the knife in hand. "Papa wouldn't want me to."

At that, Rei's entire demeanor changed. The playful gaze she had in her eyes were now filled with fury, and even her face was turning red with such anger held in her being.

"NEVER MENTION HIM AGAIN, YOU WRETCHED GIRL!" Rei roared as she backhanded Hisana across the face. The girl skidded across the room, her head bumping into the wall as she groaned in pain.

Because of the collision from her head into the wall, her vision started going blurry when she opened her eyes. She rubbed the back of her head, feeling something warm and wet, and she brought her hand in front of her to see blood on her palm.

Her vision had started going dark, and she groaned as the side of her head smacked with the wooden floors, and her last visual before passing out was her mother staring so coldly at her.

It was another Sunday night. She started resenting Sundays from that moment on.

…

When Hisana came to, it was already mid-morning the next day. She groaned, placing her hand on her head from the pulsing headache, and the side of her face ached as if something hit her.

Her eyes snapped open at the last thought as she looked around and noticed the silent household. She could still smell the faint scent of copper in the house, and she gasped in realization that what happened the night before was real.

Her mother…

She clenched her eyes tight, tears flowing freely from her eyes as she cried out in agony, desperation, heartbreak.

She stood on wobbly legs, clumsily making her way out of the house with her bag in hand that she plucked off from the rack. The snow greeted her sight but she didn't take a second to appreciate the scene as she ran off in an unknown direction.

She ran until her lungs burned from the harsh breaths being taken, and she collapsed when she tripped over a rock. Hisana stayed on her hands and knees, form trembling as reality came crashing down.

Her mother was now a man-eating demon.

She sobbed, wailing into the open space at the onslaught of thoughts running through her mind. Who would she tell? Who would believe her? What should she do? Does she run away from home? Does she go off and become a demon with her?

Does she join her father in heaven?

Myriad of these agonizing thoughts swirled in her mind as she cried until she couldn't no more, using the last bit of her strength to push herself onto her back as she looked up into the sky.

What purpose did her life hold now… She was alone in this world. No mother, no father, no siblings to turn to.

The villagers wouldn't believe her if she were to say something to them. They'd deem her crazy; no such things as demons, they'd tell her.

She truly had no one.

As she closed her eyes, accepting her fate of perhaps being frozen to her death, her mind was blank. It was uncharacteristic of her, but she had nothing else.

A shadow loomed over her, and she didn't open her eyes to see who or what it was. Perhaps it was a wolf ready to make her its next meal.

A tsk escaped their mouth. "Get up, brat. You look like a mess."

Opening her exhausted eyes, her gaze came into contact with familiar stern green eyes. "Nasi…?"

The older woman clicked her tongue, taking in her ragged appearance. Her eyes slightly widened when the snow below the girl's head was staining red. "You stay out here any longer and you'll be left for dead," she deadpanned.

"That's the point," Hisana muttered bitterly, a laugh escaping her. "What's the point? My father has been dead for seven years, my mother went rogue last night and decided to be a demon, and I'm left with _no one._ How would you be in my situation?" She gritted out.

Nasi stared her down, not breaking eye contact as she responded with, "I would fight."

Hisana stared up at the woman, confusion swimming in her eyes. "What?"

Nasi clicked her tongue once more, turning her back towards the girl as she started walking off towards the path of the village. "Giving up so easily on your life is nothing but a cowardice way out." She looked over her shoulder, glaring at the young girl. "You'll get nowhere in life if your first instinct is to take your life! Instead, you get back up and fight back." She turned back, walking back to her small shop.

Hisana quickly sat up, groaning as her head pulsed but she stood up anyways, calling out to the older woman, "What do you mean?! What fight do I have left?!"

Nasi didn't stop walking, but she did call over in a shout, "If you want to find out, follow me to the shop after you finish packing anything you need from your deserted home!"

Hisana watched as the woman stepped onto the cobble of their village, a million thoughts running through her head. Only this time, they were filled with different questions, all alluding to Nasi's words.

So she did what the woman ordered her to do, stuffing her kimonos, robes and some small snacks she personally favored. She stopped at the small frame, a painted picture of her family from years ago. She sighed, taking the image and leaving the frame, setting it down.

She looked through her bag, making sure she had everything before she hefted it over her shoulder, walking out her home. The snow crunched beneath her feet, and she looked behind at her home one last time before she exhaled, turning and looking forward as she made her way down the familiar path, not once looking back.


	2. Chapter I

**_A/N: The cover is what Hisana in her Corps outfit would look like! I know it's hard to see but it will eventually be described once she's actually in. Also, she meets a couple of canon characters here and since the timeline in the manga was never specific, I'm making it up as I go. Hope you enjoy! And thank you for your lovely review, CryClea7!_**

**_Thank you for that first review, K-Pop lmao_**

**_I finally have down what her Breath Style is and all the techniques involved. I can't wait to reveal them!_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own KnY or any of its characters. I only own my OCs. _**

* * *

"A… demon slayer?"

"And they say _my_ hearing is going bad. Yes, child!"

Hisana stared up at the woman with owlish eyes, blinking slowly as if she never heard the concept. Which for the most part was true. Their village, located in between the mountains, was a small place named Hierba. They were known _because_ of Nasi, the infamous woman creating the best of herbs to cure just about anything. A common cold, the flu, anything needed for the people to heal; she is where they would go to for purchases.

Behind all that, however, is the reason why Hisana had taken it upon herself to create the herbs herself with the older woman. Nasi was an herbalist to the public; however, what the older woman hid up her sleeves were much more than common cold medicines.

She created herbs to heal many demon slayers of her time. It was nothing like the wisteria used to cure poison of the sort, but the herbs mixed and mushed together to create a paste to stop the bleeding of another could be useful in battle. Nasi was a demon slayer who was known to help her fellow peers in the field, with her Quick Paste she had created to slap on the place of bleeding while they waited for the Kakushi from the Butterfly Estate to arrive. This had prevented future deaths of demon slayers, and saved more people as the numbers of survivors rose.

Hisana had unknowingly made the paste with Nasi, which the older woman had told her it was used for minor things like a paper cut to stop the bleeding. The girl never knew the history behind such a concoction, and now the younger girl was more than pleased she knew the necessary ingredients to help her future comrades.

That is, if Nasi could drill into the girl's head how important it was for the girl to train day in and night out for her to accomplish her goal.

"I've never trained a day in my life!" Hisana cried out indignantly, pouting pitifully from her spot on the ground. "How do you expect me to know how to hold a sword?"

Nasi scoffed. "You're going nowhere near a sword until you know the basics, brat." The older woman huffed as she settled into a position where her hands were clasped together, standing on one foot with her toes as the other leveled bent at the knee. "The first thing you need to learn is balance. Without balance, you could throw yourself out of control and get yourself killed," she pointed out casually. "And with balance, your breathing will stay leveled just like the rest of your body."

Hisana eyed the woman curiously as she stood on her feet, staring closely at her position before trying to stance herself. Clasping her hands together was easy enough. As she bent her foot to her knee, she was confidently smiling to herself as she was getting the hang of it, but as she used the opposite foot to raise herself, she yelped as she felt herself tipping forward. She quickly set her feet firmly on the ground before she faceplant first into ground, and sighed with relief.

Without her opening her eyes, Nasi commented, "Not so easy, is it." She exhaled, lowering herself with her feet on the ground. "It will take practice before you know how to position yourself. That's the easy part; the _hard_ part is maintaining even breathes even with the exertion."

Hisana frowned. "I'm not sure how all this is going to help me defeat a demon."

Nasi glared, smacking the girl on the head as she yelped. "Fix that attitude of yours or you won't be getting a sword anytime soon!" Nasi swiftly turned on her heel and made her way to her home behind the shop. "Now come on and help me cook dinner. We don't have all day!"

Hisana huffed, slowly trudging after the woman as she rubbed her head. "Who knew Nasi had a strong arm…" She murmured to herself, pouting in disdain.

When they arrived, the woman ordered her to dice the vegetables and steam the rice while she worked on the broth and ramen noodles. Dutifully going with her task, Hisana tied a cooking apron around her waist and neck, the puppies plastered on the front staring right back at the older woman. Hisana could only smile sheepishly with red cheeks at the woman gave her an unimpressed stare.

Hisana diced the vegetables like she'd been doing all her life, moving from the tomatoes then to the bell peppers as she casted them off to the side with the knife. She then hand washed the rice at the sink, shaking them around in the bowl before she strained the water and dumped the washed rise into the pot. Setting a timer, she set it at the appropriate heat before placing a covering over.

"Hmm," Nasi hummed from her place, straining the noodles from the water. "Not bad. Looks like you know what you're doing."

"There were nights where my mother would be too tired to get up and cook," Hisana mentioned in a soft tone. "I had to teach myself, seeing as she didn't teach me as a child before my father passed, let alone let me near her when she did."

There was the elephant in the room that needed to be addressed between the two of them. Yes, Hisana had mentioned her mother went rogue and got herself turned into a demon for a reason unknown to her, and that is what she came home to after a day in the village.

Hisana had yet to mention how she felt about how the ordeal, and she didn't plan on doing so. She didn't want to burden her mentor with such unnecessary emotions, as Nasi had always told her that showing weakness in front of others was never a good thing.

However, the older woman would not let this conversation be left unspoken. It would only create future problems for the girl and her training.

Sighing heavily, knowing this conversation was going to be heavy, Nasi dragged a chair away from the table and patted the counter. "Come and sit."

Hisana as was told, running her hands over the hem of the apron as she nervously eyed the other woman.

"You can't carry that burden on your shoulder at all times," Nasi placed her hands on the table. "It won't do you any good, and how will you concentrate on your training if you're keeping your emotions bottled up?"

"I-I'm not," Hisana protested. "I'm perfectly fine—"

"You're not, dear girl! And that's okay… It's completely fine to let loose and break down, to pour your heart out after what transpired. To let loose those questions going on in your head; 'Was it my fault? Will I ever recover? What did I do for this happen?' You can ask those questions and more; but you can't keep it all locked up or it'll be your own demise in the end."

"You're being ridiculous," Hisana murmured with a crack in her voice. "I-I'll be perfectly fine. Many people hide their emotions just fine and go on about their day—"

"You're not any other person, Hisana." The younger girl's breath hitched. "You're not going to grow to be some emotionless little doll just because tragedy struck your life. It's not in you; that's not the girl _I _know." Nasi glared into her. "You're a compassionate girl who cares about anyone and everyone, no matter who they are. You're someone who is determined to be perfect in everything even when perfection doesn't exist. You're a young girl who was forced to grow up at an early age, and that's not your fault. So for you to sit there and tell me that you're willing to _suppress_ your emotions for your own good is a load of bullshit!"

It was silent in the house, nothing but the pot bubbling from the water resounding, and the labored breaths from one and shaky breaths of another.

Hisana stared up at the woman with glossy eyes, the water coating her lashes as they narrowed to keep them from falling over. "Nasi…"

"Let go, child," Nasi murmured, rounding the table and pulling the almost hiccupping girl into her arms. She clutched tighter as Hisana cried out, tears freely slipping down her cheeks and into the older woman's kimono. "Let it all out…"

"I w-want my mother back," Hisana blubbered, clutching the fabric of Nasi's clothing between her fingers as she sobbed into her chest. "I want m-mama back…!"

Nasi soothingly ran her fingers through the crimson tips of the girl's hair, shushing her quietly.

It was the break she needed in order for her to move forward for the better.

* * *

"I'll need you to run an errand for me tomorrow morning," Nasi mentioned over her noodles.

After Hisana's break down, they both returned to working on dinner with a lighter air around them. Nasi was back to being her sarcastic and stern self while Hisana only smiled on and continued stirring the contents.

Minutes into eating, Nasi decided to speak while Hisana looked up, a stray noodle limp against her lips. Slurping it, she asked after swallowing, "What kind of errand?"

"I'm sending you off to the north from here," she placed her chopsticks down. "There's someone who's requested herbs from my shop here and he can't travel on foot due his old age already."

Hisana nodded. "I can do that. How will I know when I've arrived?"

"There's a whole field of shrubs with growing peaches," Nasi faintly smiled. "Do pick some before coming back. They've always been the best I've ever tasted."

Hisana swallowed the last of the broth and raised a brow. "Am I to assume you know who this customer is, Nasi?" She smiled.

Nasi clicked her tongue. "Something like that." She cleared her throat. "You'll know it's him when you hear him yelling at just about anyone."

Hisana giggled, standing as she grabbed the bowls and carried them to the sink, turning the water on. "I'll be sure to not fail you! You have my word," Hisana replied with determination as she scrubbed at the bowls.

"I'm sure you won't," Nasi drawled. "I'm not sure how long you'll spend there; shouldn't be longer than the afternoon, but incase it does extend into the evening, spend the night." Nasi pressed firmly. "I don't want you walking back on your own when there's far more demons populated in that area."

"Yes ma'am," Hisana replied as she set the dishes on the drying rack. "I wouldn't know how to defend myself if that were the case."

Nasi nodded. "Along with the package, I'm sending you off with my messenger bird."

Hisana raised a brow. "A bird?"

"That is me," a soothing voice called out, and Hisana flinched as she turned around and took in the small dove at her side. It was black in color, yellow surrounding the eye with a puffed chest.

"Meet Keiko," Nasi mused as she raised a finger, the bird flying onto the appendage quickly. "She is my Kasugai from when I was a demon hunter."

"Milady," the bird cooed the dove turned her head towards Hisana. "Miss Hisana. I apologize, but would you mind terribly if I were to send one of my own offspring's with you instead of myself? See, she's training to be a Kasugai herself and what better practice than now?"

Hisana smiled at the dove. "Of course, I'll be glad to travel with her, Keiko."

Come morning, and Hisana sorely regretted her words as she walked along the dirt path, snow coating the grass surrounding the path.

_Thud._ "AH, YOU WALK TOO FAST!"

"I assure you that my speed is normal," Hisana assured the small dove flying above her.

"NO, THIS IS THE THIRD TREE I'VE RUN INTO! TOO FAST!"

"You _can_ just rest on my head for now, Kiko."

"CAN I?!" Hisana didn't get to reply when she felt the added weight at the crown of her head, and a content chirp resounded. "MUCH BETTER!"

Hisana sighed, but smiled to herself nonetheless. When Keiko came around in the morning with a miniature version of herself, she had been delighted at the adorable bird.

Looks can be deceiving, in this case as the bird had a loud mouth on her, and on top of that, she was very clumsy. Hisana didn't know whether it was the _slight_ breeze that flew the bird off balance or if she was naturally this clumsy.

Either way, she didn't particularly mind Kiko's presence. She had been a good traveling companion and as Hisana approached a small shrub filled with peaches, her smile grew. She knew this would be the place.

Curiously, she dusted off the snow that was perched on the succulent fruit, ripping it from the stem. Kiko peeked down as Hisana brought the fruit to her lips, taking a bite at the top edge.

Immediately, she hummed in delight as the juice coated her throat; it was sweet, soft and definitely ripe for the picking. Judging from the other shrubs surrounding the area, she deemed the peaches weren't all ready yet, but there were a few sparse ones that looked just like the one she was currently eating.

She was about to take another bite when a gravelly voice interrupted her, "Who are you and what are you doing here, child?"

She gasped, turning her body to the voice and looked down.

An elderly man, dressed in a jinbei styled kimono tied at his waist and cane supporting his weight glared at the tall, though by much, girl who looked startled at his presence. "Well?! Aren't you going to answer me?"

Hisana calmed her racing heart and exhaled, bowing to the stranger. "Good morning, sir. I am Sugawara Hisana, under Nasi's order of delivering herbs to the residence of this place," she said.

The elder man eye's widened slightly at the name before returning to his typical frown, huffing as he turned around and walked off. "Follow me! And stop stealing my peaches!"

Hisana frowned, following nonetheless. As she was about to respond, Kiko screeched from her place, "THEY ARE NOT YOURS, YOU OLD GROUCH!"

Hisana gasped, horrified as she grabbed the bird and palmed her, scolding quietly. "Calm yourself, Kiko! Respect your elders whether they are of your bird species or not. You won't be such a good Kasugai if you blurt out such things," she fussed with the dove for a bit before inserting her in the front pocket of her kimono.

The old man chuckled in front of her, smirking slightly as he led the girl to her home. "The bird reminds me of my ex-wife's bird. Thing had a mouth on her louder than the usual crows."

Hisana smiled at the given information, leaving her shoes beside the front door. "Nasi's dove is very soothing. The very opposite of this one," Hisana muttered.

Kiko chirped angrily in offense.

Hisana giggled, petting the dove's head. "I mean it in the best interest, Kiko."

The old man cleared his throat, making Hisana look his way as he nodded his head to the seat across from him. Gingerly, she walked forward and sat on her legs, removing the small backpack from her back as she set it on the table.

"I am Kuwajima Jigoro," the identified man spoke, sternly looking into the girl's eyes. "I have requested a few herbs from Nasi herself so that I can help my students through their vigorous training."

Hisana nodded. "Nasi didn't speak much of you, I'm afraid. All she said was someone she knew wanted some herbs." She spoke as she opened her pack and slipping the wrapped jars out, setting four jars out in front of him.

Jigoro tsk'd to himself as he ripped the wrappings off. "That woman is still mad at me after all these years?" He quietly asked, not seeing the curious head tilt from the teen. "Sugawara, you any good at making any remedies for injuries?" He asked with a challenging gaze.

Hisana nodded firmly, her eyes set in seriousness. "Of course, sir. Nasi has taught me for so long now that I can basically recreate it!"

Kiko chirped in agreement.

Jigoro scoffed and stood, a bit wobbly and now that his pants had risen, Hisana could see that one of his legs is artificial, but she chose not to comment as he gestured towards the jar. "Alright, Sugawara, here's your task while you're here! You're to create a remedy to heal external cuts and bruises while I'll wake my students for their training. When they're done, we'll see if your paste will do anything for them; think you can handle it?" He gruffed, a glint in his eyes as he watched the girl grow stiff at his last sentence.

"With all due respect, Mr. Kuwajima, but I will be sure that my remedy will be of use for your students," Hisana spoke in a respectful tone, bending at the waist for a bow.

He harrumphed, cane hitting the wooden floor as he left the area. "I'll leave you to it, then!"

Hisana waited until he slid the door closed before she exhaled, brows furrowed. "Nasi didn't mention I would be doing such a thing for Mr. Kuwajima… but I suppose that's why she sent me here; for more training."

"MORE TRAINING, MORE TRAINING!" Kiko screeched helpfully.

Hisana sighed but smiled at the dove's enthusiasm. "I suppose you're right, Kiko. Now let's see if I can find some bowls around here…"

* * *

The black haired boy's legs quivered as his body was going to drop from exhaustion.

Really, he could endure this training just as much as comrade; well, he did consider Kaigaku his comrade. He was pretty sure the older boy didn't see much of him as a bug on his shoe.

However, Jigoro pushed them to their limits today, and Zenitsu felt like he cough a lung out from the exertion.

The sun was just peaking over the mountains, ready to settle down for the day as the skies were a variety of orange, purple and yellow. Zenitsu would have to take in the beautiful sight as soon as his breathing was under control.

"Alright, brats!" Jigoro called out, Zenitsu finally falling to his hands and knees as he panted and wheezed comically. Kaigaku only kneeled on the ground, letting out a soft breath but Zenitsu can see his labored breaths through the puffs of the weather. "You two stay here. I'll be back with some remedies for your injuries," he called out, his cane making thudding noises as he clambered back towards his home.

Zenitsu whined internally. _'Not like I can move a muscle anyways!'_

"You look pathetic," the green-eyed boy scoffed, cheek rested on his fist that he used his knee to prop up. "You barely did anything today and you're tired from that?! How will you be when you _actually_ hold a sword in your hands?!"

Zenitsu hastily sat up, frowning at the older teen. "I will to be able to hold a sword! I-It's just that I'm not used to the regime yet—!"

"You've been here for months now," Kaigaku growled. "I've gotten used to this shit in under a couple of weeks. Catch up or you'll only slow Master down!"

Zenitsu looked down, tears peeking through the corner of his eyes out of pure frustration. He didn't spend his life dedicating himself to swordsmanship like his mentor or the boy next to him. It would take him time to get used to such a thing, but he didn't want to voice this out to Kaigaku in fear of being humiliated once more.

"Excuse me," a soft voice interrupted the two.

Zenitsu turned towards automatically, and his heart almost dropped to his stomach.

It was like the gates of heaven opened for the poor thirteen year old.

Crimson colored eyes holding such a warmth that he could've melted on the spot from her faze being directed on him. A smile to match such warmth.

And yet… his ears trained on the sound resounding from her form. It was kind, yes, but also… melancholic, sad, determined, angry. It was a myriad of emotions, but one that stood out to him was that kindness that overrides the negative emotions.

He wanted to hear that sound more.

"Who the hell are you?" Gruffed the teen next to him, a scowl marring his rugged features.

The girl bowed to them, a gentle smile crept on her lips with her eyes closed. "I am Sugawara Hisana, and Mr. Kuwajima has assigned me to heal your external injuries for today."

The dove perched on top of her head chirped in agreement.

"Hah?!" Kaigaku growled, turning his head away from the lovely teen. "I can heal my own damn injuries! He's the one you need to worry more about!" He pointed at the other ravenette, while Zenitsu squeaked and ducked his head.

Hisana frowned, shaking her head as she kneeled in front of the two. "Mr. Kuwajima insisted that I heal the two of you, whether you like it or not," she pressed to the arrogant boy. Internally, Zenitsu screamed at the girl for standing up to Kaigaku, but didn't voice the matter as she turned her face towards him and smiled. "Shall you go first, Agatsuma?"

Zenitsu nodded enthusiastically as she brought the pack behind her back to her side, reaching in and pulling out a container full of a purple paste. He had never seen the remedy before, but trusted the girl to know what she was doing.

Gingerly, she scooped a bit onto her middle and index fingertips and dabbed some onto the bruise on his cheekbone. She paused when the boy flinched, but pushed through and continued. "Mr. Kuwajima had me prepare this for after your training today. You see, I traveled from Hierba where I study under an herbalist. She's created all kinds of remedies for sicknesses, and was once a part of the Demon Slayer Corps and saved many of her teammates from death," she murmured.

This caught the attention of the other male as he scooted a bit closer to listen in. "She used a special kind of paste that would stop the bleeding of another while they waited for Kakushi to arrive at the scene. It lowered the rate of hunter deaths for quite a while, and it was a feat that she could heal and fight at the same time." Hisana was now applying the paste around Zenitsu's bare arms where there were littered scars and bruises from the day. "I hope to be as good as a hunter as her one day," she said with a fond smile.

"You will be, Sugwara!" Zenitsu shouted out, even as she flinched from the loud voice. "You will be the most _beautiful_ and most _graceful_ hunter in the Corps! I hope to work alongside of you one day!" Zenitsu gushed, while Hisana only giggled.

"Let's hope your words will come true, Agatsuma," she mused.

"Please call me Zenitsu," he pressed with a goofy smile, and she appeased him with one of her own.

After she finished with Zenitsu, she switched to a reluctant Kaigaku, whereas more of his scars and bruises were amongst his arms and chest. Zenitsu sourly looked on in jealously, pouting in distaste, but she was soon finished and stood from her position on the ground.

She looked at the sky, pouting a bit as it turned darker as time passed by. "Seems like I have to stay the night like Nasi told me to," she turned towards the males and bowed again. "It was nice meeting you, Kaigaku, Zenitsu." With one last smile, she walked away towards Jigoro's house before disappearing inside.

Zenitsu sighed in bliss and almost forgot he wasn't alone as he stood up. "Got a crush already? I thought you learned your lesson after what happened," Kaigaku snarked as they walked the path to their own rooms on the other side of the old man's house.

"She doesn't sound manipulative or malevolent at all!" Zenitsu fumed, turning his nose to the air.

He'd probably wouldn't see her if she left in the morning, but he would hope to see her again, whether it be for more visits or when she would join the Corps.


	3. Chapter II

_**A/N: This story is not dead! Just having a difficult time to update! lol**_

_**This story is also on Wattpad with doodles in each chapter, so if you want to read it there, you can as well! My username is the same as this site. ^^**_

_**Also, thank you to Lani0108 for giving my story a chance! I am indeed trying to keep this a slow burn, bear with me lol. And hmmm, who knows. Mayhaps she might run into a certain peach haired and dark haired duo *hint hint***_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own KnY or its characters. I only own my OCs.**_

* * *

"I'm going to leave you out here," Nasi stated as she took in Hisana's relaxed form. The girl's eyes were closed, her breathing deep and even as she stood on the tip of one foot while the other bent at the knee and rested at the side of her knee. "Continue with your posture. Let's see how long you can hold this out; I'll be back before the sun starts going down. Do _not_ move," she ordered sternly, huffing as she received no reply but turned towards her home anyways.

Hisana did in fact listen to her mentor, but didn't want to break her concentration for the sake of replying. In honestly, her body was _screaming _at her to put her foot down and take a seat onto the dirt below her foot.

For the past week, Nasi had drilled into her head that if she couldn't even breathe right, then there was no way she could wield a nichirin blade. Breathing was the key in swordsmanship, and so was balance and posture. Without the three coming into play at once, then swordsman would become a dinner reserved for any demon they come across.

The though terrified Hisana so much that she even started practicing at night to narrow it down perfectly. She refused to encounter any demon—well, one that she personally didn't know—and die at their hands. She wanted to survive to achieve her goal, after all.

Within the week following Hisana's visit to Kuwajima's home for him and his successors, she had visited once more when Kuwajima had sent his own delivery bird to Nasi's home in regards to a paste that he wanted crafted through Hisana's hands, much to her surprise. He didn't explain anything and only stated what he needed, and so, when the girl wasn't doing any outside training, she spent her time creating the healing paste at the man's request, and even made extra so they would be sufficient in quantity.

Of course, Nasi demanded she take it to the man herself—she sensed some tension between her and Kuwajima, even though she hadn't seen them in the same room—, and she had traveled towards his home to deliver. Despite her exhaustion that day, her eyes had brightened at the sight of the pre-teen known as Zenitsu.

He was a sweet boy, despite him crying and sniveling on her covered leg when she had to leave for her time-limited visit. He had bawled to her on how he didn't want to be a swordsman anymore and wanted to follow her back to her home. Hisana had giggled at his antics while the other boy, Kaigaku she remembered, roughly pulled him away and scoffed in disgust at the snot connected her dress and his nose. She only gave a small smile, not really minding the mess as she was going to change as soon as she went back to Nasi's place anyways.

She didn't know what to make of the older boy. Kuwajima and Zenitsu were a joy to be around, even if the older man was a grump from the start and that hadn't changed. Kaigaku, however, had an air of arrogancy and she wasn't one to stay around such people for very long. Then again, it was only her second visit to their estate and she was never one to judge so quickly. Perhaps a visit without a purpose only than to get the males there is due soon.

The thoughts swirling in her mind kept her focused on her task. Breathes of the cold air surrounded her, she can feel the tip of her nose and cheeks growing stiff from the temperature. She was dressed in head to toe, with her long robed kimono top underneath the haori that Nasi had gifted her in the meantime. It was from her time in the Demon Slayer Corps.; with the whole cloth in purple and faded into a darker purple, intricate swirls on the end of the sleeves and bottom of the haori. She also wore thick pants and socks that rolled to her mid thigh that provided her more heat, courtesy of Nasi herself.

Really, any clothing she owned that she was donning were her undergarments and kimono top. Nasi had been providing her with clothes from the days she had been in the Corps, and if they had been too big, the woman would use her sewing skills to make it a perfect fit. She was acting more like a mother to her than her real mother had ever been in years.

_No,_ she thought to herself. _Do not go down that road._

She could have stayed out there all day, really, but she heard the slight crunch of snow beneath a pair of familiar booted feet. With Hisana's breath being precise, she could sense everything surrounding her much clearer. Nasi's steps are usually silent; there were a number of times where the woman had purposely snuck up behind the poor teen just to see her reaction. Now, she can hear her footsteps as they approached a bit quicker, almost as if she were trotting along.

The air changed to her right, and she exhaled sharply as she quickly caught the incoming fist that was aimed towards her temple. Eyes widening, she stared into calm, green eyes that almost anticipated her action.

"Hm," Nasi muttered as she pulled her fist back, observing the shorter girl. "You sensed me coming here." She didn't say it in a questioning manner, more as a matter-of-fact.

"The air changed," Hisana responded, finally lowering her feet down to the snow. "I also heard your steps in the snow. You're usually so silent that it's hard to notice when you walk."

The older woman hummed, taking her words into consideration before she nodded. "Being in the Corps, you wouldn't want a demon to hear you coming to attack. Most have a 6th sense and know you're coming in anyways, but it's always better to trick them."

Tilting her head as she followed the woman back to her home, she asked, "Can't a demon smell a human?"

Nasi smirked. "Not this human." She pulled a cord from around her neck, and attached to it was a small vial filled with some kind of herbs. "In here, are a couple of homegrown herbs that are more prone to the smell of the earth, along with some wisteria. With this, you can disguise your sense when you're out there. The wisteria is usually used to keep demons away, but that doesn't mean it always works. With this, you're more successful in sneaking in behind a demon than anyone else."

Hisana's eyes glowed in amazement, placing her hands against her chest. "You must have been a great swordsman, Nasi. I can only hope to achieve your level of skills!"

The older man roughly ruffled the teen's hair, making her whine. "Heh, with that attitude, kid, you'll make it in no time. But I will warn you, things will be tough and there will be days where you want to give up regardless of what your goal in the end is." They both entered her small home, the smell of the surrounding herbs a welcoming change from being stuck in the snow all day. "However, you just have to remind yourself that it'll all be worth in the end."

Hisana pondered the woman's words, biting her lip as she shucked off her shoes near the door and shuffled closer to the fire that was crackling. "I hope so…" She whispered to herself, settling down onto the ground.

* * *

While the season was still winter, it wouldn't be for another month before spring came. The sun was starting to appear more behind the cloudy days, but not enough to where the snow melted.

It'd been roughly two months since Nasi had found Hisana near her home and brought the girl back with her. The teen's progress had been for the better, and she had finally mastered concentrated breaths.

That's not to say she can concentrate said breathes in the middle of sparring, or when wielding any sharp weapon.

Nasi started her on chopping vegetables _precisely_. The girl did so with no complaint, but there were some slices larger than the other, and so she ordered her to do it again. And she did, ending with the same result.

Nasi made her chop vegetables over twenty times that night and now there's plenty of leftover for future cooking materials.

She made the teen continue this every night, even when her eyes were wet and nose was sweaty from being near onions and any kind of pepper, but she continued her tasks with no complaint with the older woman watching from behind her back.

After finally chopping perfectly sliced onions, and doing so a second, third, and fourth time, Nasi deemed her ready for the next sharp weapon usage.

"AAAH, NASI!"

The teen immediately ducked under, avoiding the knife aimed at her face a hair's breath away.

Hisana trembled violently before she screeched again, tumbling back from another swipe of the kitchen knife. She swiftly got back to her feet, the other kitchen knife clutched in her hand. "NO DEMON IS GOING TO HAVE A NICHIRIN BLADE TO ATTACK ME WITH!"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?!" Nasi barked back as she attacked once again, with Hisana screaming and dodging her attacks. "Demons are tactful creatures; they were once humans too, you know! Expect the unexpected! Now stop running and fight back, you little brat!"

Needless to say, Hisana had quickly gained confidence and fought back, even in such clumsy swipes. Nasi had to give the girl credit; she never gave up. Over the span of those three, torturous weeks, Hisana had practically dragged the woman to her training room and sparred with the kitchen knives.

Was it dangerous? Perhaps. Did it give the desired effect? Of course.

Because once Hisana had finally rendered her weaponless, restrained with no means of escape, the tip of the kitchen knife at her throat, the older woman finally deemed her ready to hold a real blade.

The experience made Hisana wish she _never_ met a demon with any blade whatsoever, or she would slice their neck off on sight.

Nasi would use her own nichirin blade while Hisana would use an older one before the woman became a swordsman. The older woman stated that when Hisana passed the Final Selection, she would choose an ore and have a blacksmith personally deliver the blade in order to find out the color of the blade.

When Nasi came in, a scabbard in her hands as she slowly slipped off the material, Hisana had to hold in her gasp of awe.

Nasi's sword was an light blue, an almost white touch to it, and as Hisana brought her hand closer to admire the blade, her eyes widened to find the blade cold to the touch. She brought her back, in fear of getting frostbite.

Nasi chuckled at her reaction, slipping the blade from its scabbard and wielding it easily, throwing a few slashes into the air. "My style of breathing is ice. It is derived from the water breathing… Trust me, I almost shocked the blacksmith when I first held my nichirin blade," she smirked. "Impressive, isn't it?"

Hisana nodded quickly. "It's lovely, and it's no wonder you can withstand the cold so easily." She paused as another thought entered her mind. "You never did tell me your rank in the Corps, Nasi."

The woman sighed heavily, sheathing the sword back into its place before sitting across the teen, her legs crossed. "I am a former Hashira; the Ice Pillar." She continued as Hisana gasped once more. "I had become a pillar before I turned 16; I was pretty young when I joined the Corps. They promoted me when me and Kuwajima had killed one of the Upper Moon demons together. I believe he was number four; I couldn't be too sure. He became the Thunder Pillar while I became the Ice. At the time, it was only six of us who were in the ranks of Hashiras; we even had a different master than the one who is currently master. I was pillar for about ten years," the older woman murmured, sighing wistfully as she looked to the side.

"It's hard being in such a high position and finding love at the same time. I wanted to be a wife before I turned 30, and I got my wish. I fell in love with someone in the Corps. I couldn't be married off to a civilian, knowing that they don't know the risks I go through every day just to survive. And so we had a small wedding; just the two of us, our fellow pillars and Oyakata-sama. It was beautiful, but we couldn't always enjoy a free day, so the next day continued our duties.

"A year before my 30th birthday, I fell pregnant. Granted, I didn't know before I hit my fourth month, but I had noticed the weight gain and symptoms so I went to our doctor. She confirmed it and estimated when I would be due and such. You would think I would happy, but with my current rank and dangers I put myself through, I was terrified. I shared my fears with Oyakata-sama, and he only gave me a smile and officially released me of my duties to take of my child. My husband stayed in the Corps, but I couldn't complain as I knew he knew how to protect himself. We had a beautiful son, and things were good for the next few years." Nasi exhaled, her fists trembling in her lap.

"… Nasi?" Hisana muttered worriedly, placing a hand on the woman's fist. The older woman took in a shaky breath, mumbling apologies underneath her breath. "You don't have to continue, Nasi. I… think I know what occurred," she whispered solemnly, squeezing the other's hand.

Nasi cleared her throat, blinking away the tears that were forming in her waterline. "After the incident… my husband and I tried to stay together, but it wasn't working anymore as I always lashed out at him and blamed him, even when I knew he was hurting just as much as I was. So we separated… I hadn't seen him face to face in over 30 years, but I still talk to him time to time." She turned towards Hisana, placing a calloused hand against the teen's soft cheek. "Only you and Kuwajima know of him, as he often saw the man. We're all in the same age group."

Hisana's eyes widened considerably. "H-Huh?! But K-Kuwajima-san looks much… older and you don't look a day over 40!" She protested.

Nasi smirked. "I appreciate the compliment, brat, but I am well into my 60s right now." She sighed in despair. "I can't move as fluidly as I could back then, but I have a trick or two up my sleeve." She clapped her hands together, startling the teen. "Now! Help me up and let's get thing started. We have much to do before you go off into that test!"

* * *

On her day off from Nasi's stressful and hellish training regime, she had taken Kiko and a basket full of treats on her trip towards Kuwajima's estate. It had been a while since she'd seen the males, and she couldn't wait to see Zenitsu again. As well as…

She blushed fiercely, shaking her head as a certain ravenette's face popped up into her mind.

She didn't know a whole lot about romance, other than the sweet and loving relationship her parents and the tragic one of her mentor's, but she knew whatever admiration she held towards the strong Breath of Thunder user had developed into a hopeless _crush_.

Kaigaku may have been an arrogant bastard on his best days, but he had his moments. Like the time he yelled at her for being so high up on a ladder to pick out the peaches in fear of falling, so he instead grabbed the fruits for her instead with a scowl on his face.

Really, it wasn't Hisana's fault she was below average height; only standing at 145 cm. She knew she wasn't going to grow any taller as she had remembered her mother was around her same height.

There was also the time when Kaigaku had once offered to walk the girl home. it hadn't been quite dark, but it would have been soon so he had grunted something along the lines of having some spare time before he did his nightly training.

She had accepted the offer, and Zenitsu quickly joined the two because, in his own words, _'I will not let a beautiful woman such as Sugawara-chan walk home alone with you!'_

The two had verbally sparred the whole walk to Nasi's home and Hisana had a minor headache from their yelling, but it was a sweet thought nonetheless.

Breaking from her trip down memory lane, she blinked upon realizing she arrived at the estate. She can hear Kuwajima's yelling through the back, and she giggled when she heard Zenitsu whine to the man.

Hisana had never been present to see them practicing, and she rounded the corner to watch from a distance. Kuwajima had them practicing their swings, and while Kaigaku had an air of nonchalance while swinging down the blade perfectly on the bamboo posts, Zenitsu was fumbling around with his blade and cutting the bamboo either sloppily or not far in.

"Zenitsu! Put some force into it!" Kuwajima barked while Zenitsu squeaked.

"Jii-san, I am trying!" The boy whined, swinging down once again.

"Are you?" Kaigaku scoffed, while Zenitsu only glared at him weakly.

Zenitsu exhaled softly, about to swing once more before small, soft hands joined on top of his. His heart stuttered when a feminine voice murmured closely, "You're putting too much pressure onto the blade, Zenitsu-san."

Standing at his side, she urged him to loosen the grip on the handle, which he complied to easily and she gripped his hands once more to show the amount of firmness needed. "Now, you just need to clear your head. It seems like a lot is on your mind when you're swinging the blade around. Go on, try now," Hisana smiled.

She stepped back at a safe distance, cocking her head with attention.

Zenitsu exhaled once more, closing his eyes and doing as she told. He blocked out the sounds surrounding him, something with difficulty considering his hearing was much more in tune than any other person. He only focused on the sound of his own breathing, and swiftly brought down the sword on the bamboo post. He didn't hear the satisfying crack of the material snapping, then hitting the ground at the side. Opening his eyes, he almost shrieked upon making eye contact with red, large eyes which were dancing with awe.

"ZENITSU CUT IT! ZENITSU CUT IT!" Kiko chirped loudly, fluttering her wings from her spot in the small carrier bag at Hisana's waist.

"I knew you could do it," Hisana smiled warmly at him.

Zenitsu focused the sound of his friend, and could only listen to the sound of chime bells whistling in the air.

It was sincere, and he knew she wasn't lying.

"… You're too kind in your compliments, HISANA-CHAAAN~!" The ravenette cried as he clung to her legs, his dramatic crying ensuing.

Hisana could only smile down at him, before Kuwajima hobbled over to the pair and huffed. "That's great and everything… but you still have _plenty_ of bamboo posts to cut, brat!"

"Jii-saaan!"

Hisana laughed once more while Kaigaku clicked his tongue off on the side.

Kuwajima had decided to spare the two boys a half hour break. Kaigaku had planned to wander off on his own away from the two, but the teen girl enticed him with whatever treats she had prepared, so he grumbled and reluctantly stuck around.

"I see that both of your training has been coming along well," Hisana mused as she bit into her ohagi.

Zenitsu nodded enthusiastically. "Jii-san has been rough, but it's nothing I can't handle!"

"Weren't you blubbering two days ago—?"

"_Anyways_," Zenitsu continued as if Kaigaku hadn't talked, which irritated the male. "How about your training? I understand you are training for the Final Selection Exam in the beginning of Spring?"

Hisana nodded her confirmation. "Nasi had been really drilling into me with my own training, and it takes a while for me to get adjusted to the regimes. But I know in the end, it will be worth it."

"I will be participating as well," Kaigaku murmured. "I want to climb the ranks already. And be Thunder Pillar _first_," he sneered at the younger boy.

Zenitsu bristled, but before he can say anything else, Hisana spoke. "Ah? I heard becoming a Hashira takes quite a while to accomplish. I would assume climbing up the ranks would take years."

"Won't be a problem for me," Kaigaku shot back cockily. "Unlike the loser over here, I've mastered many techniques to make myself well known to the Corps. I'll be a Pillar in no time."

When Hisana saw the small frown on the other boy's face, she frowned as well. "Kaigaku-san, that isn't very nice to say. You two are supposed to be friendly comrades not try to treat this as some competition."

Kaigaku tsk'ed, standing abruptly and brushing the grass off his pants. "Whatever you say, Sugawara. Just know that I _will_ be the one to take over Kuwajima's former position!" He snapped, stalking away and into the trees, probably to his reserved rock.

Hisana huffed, while Kiko chirped angrily from her spot. "JERK! A BIG JERK!"

Shaking her head, she turned her head in concern for Zenitsu. "Zenitsu-san, are you okay? I didn't take Kaigaku-san to be so rude."

Zenitsu shook his head, smiling albeit a bit sadly. "Kaigaku has always been on that way… I assume he has something happened to him in the past."

"Eh? How do you know?"

"Whenever I'm near him, I hear the sounds of… eerie screaming of children, and panicked breaths. It's a bit terrifying which is why I try not to be near him so much," he shuddered. He didn't mention the slight hint of malice underneath those sounds. He didn't want to try to paint his comrade as a bad person to Hisana.

"Oh my…" She murmured, placing a hand to her mouth.

"You like him, don't you?" He smiled.

"E-Eh?" She stuttered, shaking her hands nervously with a red face. "I d-do not! I have a great admiration in his swordsman skills, is all!"

"I can hear your heartbeat go irregular whenever he's around, Sugawara-chan!" He laughed. "It's not something to be so ashamed of! Love should be _embraced!_"

"Love?!" She squeaked, before shaking her head. "Okay, I admit I have a crush on Kaigaku-san. But… I don't plan on anything about it," she sighed. "I don't think Kaigaku-san seems me more than a hinderance. He seems much more dedicated to his training. And I have the Final Selection to focus on," she protested stubbornly.

He sniffed. "I guess I have to share some of my love advice for Kaigaku to make a move on you!"

"P-Please don't, Zenitsu-san!"

Kuwajima had eventually ventured out, stating they had to get back to training. Hisana bowed to him and thanked her friend for the company, and requested he pass her thanks along the other male. Zenitsu only gave her a sly smile and she left in blotches of red on her face. Curse that boy for knowing of her love interest!

* * *

The winds were simmering down slightly, snow melting an inch but left the ground with the white blankets.

The weather was still as cold as ever, but the temperature only increased a smidgen to where it wasn't as uncomfortable as before.

Hisana wandered throughout the woods, not too far from Nasi's home. She had decided to take a stroll around while it was still daylight, and to have some time to think to herself.

Although she had been progressing well in her training, with just as little as three weeks until her exam was here, she was frustrated with herself.

Nasi had her using a spare sword for a while now, which she didn't mind. What was really bothering her was the fact that she wasn't using a breath style.

While Nasi's elegant yet dangerous use of Breath of Ice had been an amazing style, it didn't sit right with Hisana using that style. Her mind was screaming at her to use something else; derive from something else.

Kuwajima was teaching his two students Breath of Thunder, another unique breath style. She had seen Kaigaku swing his blade on a dead tree, and watched the electricity dance together in one of the techniques his mentor taught him. it had been a beautiful display with a deadly outcome, as the bark croaked and groaned until fell down into a heavy heap onto the ground.

Nasi had told her that her breath style derived from water, which made sense. She, however, wasn't creative enough to come up with one on her own.

Groaning, she sat back against a tree, muttering to herself in her own self-pity, "What do I _do_?"

As she sat back, staring up into the cloudy sky, she whispered to the air surrounding her, "If only you were here, papa… You'd at least guide me in the right direction."

Closing her eyes, she recalled the old tales her father used to tell her at bedtime. Her mother had been at her side by the futon, smiling gently at the goofy tales the man told the child. She giggled along, absorbing and believing every word he told.

Her personal favorite was the story of the princess and her dragon. Of how the young woman's only companion was the dragon who guarded her outside her estate, creating a bond with said creature who protected her from all evils.

On the rare days when her mother talked to her after her father passed away, Rei had always believed a dragon guardian protected her family from the demons entering their estate. Rei's own father told her tales of how these guardians surrounded the home, warding off anything evil from the area.

Of course, Rei never saw such mythical creatures, but she believed that such guardians exist in spiritual form, and follow the Tsubaki family to keep danger from coming to them.

Hisana supposed that part never worked out when her mother turned to be a demon, she thought bitterly to herself.

However… the guardians; were they such a thing? Did they really watch over here as her grandfather had stated? She wondered.

All too abruptly, she sat up from her slumped position with wide eyes.

She knew what her Breath style would be. All she needed now was a little research.


End file.
